vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Sin
Original Sin is the third episode of the Fifth Season and ninety-second episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary SECRETS OF THE PAST - When and have the same dream that is in danger and desperately needs their help, they convince to help them find Stefan. However, their plans are thwarted by a mysterious young woman named Tessa who seems to know everything about Stefan’s history. In flashbacks to a distant time and place, Tessa reveals the shocking secrets in her past and what she has planned for the future. She also has a disturbing message for Damon about his own future. Silas forces an unwilling accomplice to help him search for Katherine, leading to a confusing and life-threatening situation for . Finally, Silas reveals the reason he’s determined to find Katherine, and Damon and Elena face a disturbing new reality. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova Guest Cast *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Briana Laurel Venskus as Jo Trivia *Antagonists: Qetsiyah (past), Silas (present), Gregor and Nadia (present). *This episode marks the first appearances of Qetsiyah and Amara. *It is revealed Qetsiyah is the one who saved Stefan and the man killed by Stefan after being released from the safe was the owner of the cabin they are staying in. *Elena continues to have nightmares of Stefan, sensing something is wrong. *It's revealed that Katherine's blood contains the cure. That is why both Silas and Qetsiyah (Tessa) want Katherine so they can make more of the cure. *Stefan loses all his memories after a spell done by Qetsiyah, having no memories of Elena or Damon. *Qetsiyah reveals that Amara is the progenitor of the Petrova Bloodline. *Qetsiyah's new name is Tessa. *This is the first episode in the season to feature Stefan more than Silas. *It is revealed that Silas fell in love with Qetsiyah's handmaid Amara, Silas gave her immortality instead of Qetsiyah. *It is revealed that Qetsiyah sealed Silas in the tomb with the cure 2,000 years ago because she wanted him to drink it and end up on the other side which she created to trap him. *Qetsiyah claimed to have reversed Amara's immortality and killed her. This was proven to be a lie in Handle with Care. *Damon's epic "you are my life" confession to Elena in this episode was declared the scene of the week in an online poll.1 Continuity *Nina Dobrev plays three different roles simultaneously for the second time in this episode: Elena, Katherine and Amara. The first time she played three roles simultaneously was in the Season 4 finale (Graduation), where Nina Dobrev played Elena, Katherine and Silas. **This is also the second time Zach Roerig plays two different roles simultaneously: Matt and Gregor. The first time he played two roles simultaneously She's Come Undone, where Zach Roerig played Matt and Silas. *This is the first appearance of Qestiyah. She was last mentioned in Graduation. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * In Christian theology, Original sin, also called ancestral sin, is described as humanity's state of sin resulting from the fall of man, stemming from Adam's rebellion in Eden. * Original Sin is the title of a 2001 movie starring and and is directed by . * is a song composed by and written by . * Riding Shotgun - refers to someone sitting in the passenger seat of a car, it originated in the old west where someone would sit in the passenger seat of a stagecoach or a wagon with a shotgun to protect the carriage from thieves and bandits. Quotes Episode Quotes : Katherine (to Elena) : "Do you really think that I want to take a road trip with you? America's most boring self-righteous vampire." : Qetsiyah (to Stefan) : "I'm Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about...clearly you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a back stabbing lunatic that ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch-witch, whose obsession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the afterlife!" : Qetsiyah (to Stefan) : "I'm a complicated person... but Silas remains a simple man." : Qetsiyah (to Stefan) : "Have you not been listening to me!? I have trust issues...I'm controlling...and paranoid...and a little crazy. And that's working out just fine." : Katherine (to Elena) : "I can't believe I am saying this, but I am really glad it's you!" :Damon (to Elena) :"No one tells me how I live my life, no one tells me who I love, especially not some vindictive prehistoric witch, and definitely not the universe. And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you or being with you or building a future with you, because you are my life." :Qetsiyah (to Damon) :"Silas had his true love and Stefan has Elena. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting." :Silas (to Katherine) :"You know, it's funny. The love of my life looked exactly like you and yet the mere thought of your face makes me want to vomit." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x03 Promo "Original Sin" (HD)-0|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Original Sin Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Original Sin Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x03 Webclip 2 - Original Sin HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Original Sin|Re#ash Pictures Tessasilas.jpg|Qetsiyah and Stefan Silasss.jpg|Stefan Elenascared.jpg|Elena Tessa.jpg|Qetsiyah Nadia.jpg|Nadia Vampire-diaries-503-4.jpg|Qetsiyah 811343015.jpg|Elena and Damon Silasssteffn53.jpg|Stefan Elenkath5333.jpg|Katherine Katheleel53.jpg|Katherine surrenders herself Silas & Tessa - Season 5.png|Stefan and Qetsiyah matt5x02.jpg|Matt promo 5x03. Jpg Amara.png|Amara, Silas' one true love Stefan TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Katherine TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Damon TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Katherine 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Katherine 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Silas TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Nadia TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Silas 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah x.jpg Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Stefan 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Stefan 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Silas 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|"I'm Qetsiyah!" Stefan 10 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Delena TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Damon 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Elena 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Matt TVD 5x03.jpg|Matt Matt 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 2 TVS 5x03.jpg|Nadia Nadia 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia using "magic" to conjure Gregor Matt 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Matt Nadia 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Stefan 11 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Stefan 12 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah's wedding TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah's Wedding Immortality TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 10 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 11 TVD 5x03.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Amara TVD 5x03.jpg|Amara Katherine 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Damon 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Nadia 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Elena 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Nadia 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Elena 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Nadia 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Silas 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 12 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 13 TVD 5x03.jpg Silas 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 14 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Silas 9 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 15 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 16 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 17 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 18 TVD 5x03.jpg|"I'm a little crazy!!!!" Katherine 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Elena 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Qetsiyah 19 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Damon 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon 5x03bts.jpg|Jesse Warn, Paul and Janina BTS Delena 503.jpg Tumblr muv758ClkF1rm94bxo1 400.gif Tumblr muufxnKiNK1qlb5k0o1 500.gif Tumblr muuul4RCTx1qev01go7 250.gif Tumblr muuul4RCTx1qev01go8 250.gif Tumblr muv58s993h1sks5cco1 500.gif Behind the scenes 5x03 Nina Dobrev.png Damon 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Damon 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Silas 10 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Katherine and Nadia TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine and Nadia Qetsiyah 20 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Nadia 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Qetsiyah 21 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Katherine 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Matt 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Matt Elena 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Stefan 13 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Elena 10 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Amara's heart TVD 5x03.jpg|Amara's heart Damon 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Delena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Stefan 14 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Tumblr mv0a7m2uVH1qfl6a7o1 500.gif Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes